Dream is a gate between Faith and Reality
by EmyHappy
Summary: Jennifer Blake vient d'arriver à Beacon Hills. Jeune enseignante en littérature anglaise, elle ne s'attendait pas à vivre une aventure digne de ses meilleures romans ! Ne suit pas la fin de la saison 3A.
1. Avant-propos

Hello !

Voilà, je poste le début de ma toute première fiction !

J'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un Sterek, mais pour vous dire la vérité, j'ai adoré Jennifer au début de la saison 3. Un peu moins quand on appris qu'elle faisait des sacrifices humains à ses heures perdues ... J'ai essayé avec cette fiction de montrer le point de vue de Jennifer, du coup, je ne suis pas la série, "ma" Jennifer est juste une gentille prof d'anglais !

Sinon, je dois bien avouer que je dois TOUT à June, ma première (et pour l'instant, seule et unique) lectrice, c'est elle qui ma lu, relu, encouragée, soutenue ...

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement !

* * *

- Avant-propos -

Comment une simple rencontre avait-elle pu bouleverser ma vie à ce point ? La changer aussi radicalement ? La peur faisait partie de mon quotidien désormais. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, cette flamme qu'_il_ avait fait naître valait le danger encourut. Parce que cette flamme éclairait ma vie sous un angle nouveau, parce que grâce à _lui_ je me découvrais tous les jours un peu plus. _Son_ regard brulant me transformait. Depuis notre rencontre, je ne suis plus la même. Je ne le serais jamais plus.

* * *

Voilà pour l'avant-propos, je pense que le chapitre 1 suivra avant la fin de semaine :) N'hésitez pas à "reviewer" !

Xo


	2. Chapitre 1 : Nightmares

Voilà pour vous, le premier chapitre !

Je le redis, ma fiction ne suit pas la série, du moins elle suit la série jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre la vraie nature de notre chère Jennifer ... C'est donc ici une jeune femme innocente, drôle mais pas si fragile que ça, comme vous le découvrirez au fur et à mesure. J'espère que vous vous amuserez autant à le lire, que moi je me suis amusée à l'écrire :)

**Note de l'auteur :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

- Chapitre 1 : Nightmares -

Ma mère m'a encore appelée un peu plutôt dans la journée pour me demander de me ménager. Et encore une fois, je lui ais promis de m'économiser, sans en penser un mot. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pense, ce n'est pas facile d'être une jeune prof tout juste diplômée. fraîchement débarquée dans une nouvelle ville, j'ai du quitter ma région natale, ma famille, mes amis, et je tente, tant bien que mal, de me faire une place ici. Je dois travailler plus dur que les autres, pour me faire respecter de mes élèves d'abord, mais aussi et surtout des autres professeurs, qui pour certains voit ma jeunesse d'un œil méprisant. Pourtant, transmettre ma passion de la littérature anglaise à de jeunes lycéens est une vraie vocation. Ce qui explique pourquoi, un vendredi soir à plus de minuit, au lieu de sortir avec des amis dans un des bars branchés de la ville, je suis toujours là, malgré les avertissements de ma mère, encore au lycée à préparer mes cours. Je termine les dernières lignes, il ne me reste plus qu'a faire quelques photocopies et je pourrais enfin rentrer chez moi. Je traverse les couloirs sombres pour rejoindre la salle des profs où se trouve la photocopieuse. Je cherche l'interrupteur à tâtons et frissonne, le lycée désert me rappel le dernier film d'horreur que j'ai vu au cinéma … Concentre toi ma grande, tu n'es plus une ado impressionnable, mais une prof respectable ! Évidemment, la photocopieuse est en panne et je dois descendre dans la réserve derrière la chaufferie du lycée, là avec un peu de chance la vieille photocopieuse pourra terminer le travail.

Nerveuse, je m'engage dans l'escalier mal éclairé. Un bruit lointain me fait sursauter mais je presse le pas et accuse la fatigue. Je pousse la lourde porte de la chaufferie qui s'ouvre en grinçant, l'air ici est chaud et irrespirable. Mes talons claquent sur le sol dur de la chaufferie et sonne dans toute la pièce. Je me dépêche de passer la grille qui marque l'entrée de la réserve et commence à chercher du papier. Soudain, j'entends la porte de la chaufferie se refermer dans un bruit sourd, ma respiration s'accélère subitement : « Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un ici ? », paniquée, j'entends ma voix trembler. La fumé qui s'échappe des tuyaux de la chaufferie m'empêche de voir clairement ce qui se qui se passe, mais petit à petit, je vois se découper deux silhouettes menaçantes. La lumière glauque diffusée par la pauvre ampoule de la réserve ne me permet pas de distinguer leurs traits, mais je sens qu'elles dégagent quelque chose de bestial et de définitivement dangereux. Je tente de parler mais le son reste bloquer dans ma gorge. Toutes les fibres de mon corps me hurlent de fuir le plus loin possible, mais un son me pétrifie, me cloue au sol de surprise, me glace le sang. Un grognement. Un grognement sourd et puissant chargé de menaces. Ils s'approchent de moi doucement, se séparant pour mieux m'encercler. C'est alors que je vois enfin leur visage et il n'a rien d'humain ! Je crois à peine ce que je suis en train de voir, cela ne peut pas être possible. Leurs mains se terminent en longues griffes acérées, leurs yeux brillent d'une lumière sauvage et leur démarche animale réveil en moi une peur nouvelle, instinctive. Ils m'évoquent quelque chose sans que j'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus … Mais l'heure n'est pas aux recherches, ils se rapprochent dangereusement de moi sans que je sois capable d'esquisser un geste, la peur agissant comme une enclume. Tout à coup une forme diffuse se jette sur eux en les éloignant un peu. Cela agit comme le signal que j'attendais et je retrouve mes facultés motrices pour fuir. La peur reprend le dessus mais cette fois pour me pousser plus loin, l'adrénaline envahit mon corps et en un rien de temps je me retrouve derrière la grille de la réserve. Je la ferme de mes mains tremblantes. Terrifiée, je me cache dans l'ombre d'une des étagères métalliques en me maudissant de ne pas écouter plus souvent les conseils de ma mère. C'est désormais tout mon corps recroquevillé qui se met à trembler, je ferme les yeux, comme pour occulter l'horreur de la situation. De ma place je ne peux pas voir ce qui se déroule tout près, mais les bruits d'une lutte violente me reviennent clairement aux oreilles. Ce sont des bruits assourdissants qui mêlent concerts de grognements graves et fracas de corps qui s'entrechoquent. « S'il vous plait, laissez-moi », je le répète comme une litanie intérieure.

Puis, après ce qui m'a semblé une éternité, le silence retombe subitement. Je remarque que le jour se lève mais n'ose toujours pas bouger. Je perçois des bruits de pas qui se dirigent vers moi et la porte de la réserve s'ouvre doucement. Je bloque mon souffle et tente de me figer comme une statue, je rêve de devenir invisible. La peur me barre le ventre mais malgré mes efforts, mon souffle se fait erratique. Un homme s'avance dans le couloir, il est grand mais ne semble pas menaçant. Il s'approche lentement comme il le ferait pour approcher un animal effrayé. Son t-shirt est en lambeaux, il est éclaboussé de sang mais bizarrement, il ne semble pas blessé. Malgré cela, je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de ses yeux gris-bleus. Il me tend sa paume ouverte, et, contre toute logique après cette nuit d'épouvante, je prends sa main pour qu'il m'aide à me relever. Il ne dit pas un mot, son regard toujours planté dans le mien. Un calme tout aussi soudain qu'inattendu m'envahit.

- C'est une ville dangereuse pour une jeune femme seule, me dit-il d'une voix grave et posée. Je ne sais quoi répondre, en temps normal c'est le genre de phrase qui me fait sortir de mes gonds, après tout je suis une grande fille tout à fait capable de prendre soin de moi ! Mais la nuit que je viens de passer lui donne malheureusement raison, aussi, je préfère me taire et le laisser me conduire à l'air libre.

Toujours main dans la main, nous atteignons enfin la sortie et après avoir respiré l'air acre de la chaufferie, la brize fraiche est une véritable bénédiction. La lumière du petit jour m'éblouit. L'inconnu m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte de mon immeuble, à deux pas du lycée. Je fouille mon sac à la recherche de mes clés, je parviens enfin à mettre la main dessus, victorieuse, je me retourne vers lui ... Mais il n'y as plus aucune trace de mon mystérieux sauveur ! Troublée, je monte lentement les marches en doutant sérieusement de la réalité de ces dernières heures. Je suis accueillie par Mallow, mon gros chat, tout semble normal, le calme règne dans mon petit appartement. Cela me rassure un peu.

Je décide de prendre une douche avant d'aller me coucher, l'eau chaude termine de me détendre et je profite de ce moment pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Je revois clairement le visage des mes agresseurs, de leur attitude, je ne m'étais jamais sentie si vulnérable … comme une proie. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, mais petit à petit, l'image de l'inconnu prend la place de celle des monstres qui m'ont attaqué. Malheureusement, son apparition provoque autant de questions, je décide donc d'oublier tout ça, pour l'instant du moins, et m'accorde un somnifère avant d'aller dormir. Je me glisse alors dans mes draps pour me fondre dans le sommeil. C'est à la lisière de l'inconscient que cela me revient, ce que m'ont évoqué mes deux agresseurs. Leur visages, leurs griffes, leur façon de me chasser … Des loups. Ils avaient définitivement quelque chose de lupin.

* * *

Premier chapitre posté ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, la review est faite pour ça :)

Je vais essayer de corriger le prochain chapitre rapidement et le poster avant la fin de semaine.

Xo


	3. Chapitre 2 : Troublemakers

Le chapitre 2 est arrivé !

Tout seul comme un grand, ou presque ;) J'espère que vous aimerez !

Je tiens encore une fois à remercier **June **qui a réalisé un merveilleux montage :3

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !

* * *

- Chapitre 2 : Troublemakers -

J'ai essayé tout le weekend d'oublier ce vendredi soir cauchemardesque, mais les traits de mes assaillants reviennent, dès que je ferme les yeux et quoi que je fasse. Cela me rend complètement folle ! Je regarde constamment par-dessus mon épaule, je suis nerveuse et je n'arrive pas à concentrer mon attention plus de cinq minutes d'affilées. Les premières heures de ce lundi avaient donc été particulièrement difficiles et je m'étais montrée incapable de capter l'attention de mes élèves. Ça n'est pas ça qui va arranger ma réputation auprès de mes collègues …

Je rentre donc de ma pause déjeuné et traverse les couloirs déserts du lycée. Le bruit de mes pas semble assourdissant à mes oreilles dans le silence qui règne ici. Comme à chaque fois que je suis seule depuis trois jours, la panique commence à m'envahir. Je me rends bien compte que c'est totalement irrationnel, mais j'ai _vu_ ce que j'ai _vu_ et même si j'ai du mal à y croire, je sens le danger planer au dessus de moi. Je tente de lutter contre l'affolement qui me gagne peu à peu, mais sans que je le décide consciemment je me mets à courir. Malgré le soleil qui entre par les larges fenêtres, j'ai une terrible impression de déjà-vu. Je me réfugie dans ma salle de classe vide, je suis ridicule … Je pose mon front sur la vitre froide de la porte pour me calmer et souffle pour reprendre mes esprits.

Je dois m'obliger à agir le plus normalement possible, je me dirige donc vers mon bureau, mais ce que je vois en me retournant m'arrache un hoquet de surprise. Non pas ce que je vois, mais plutôt _qui_ je vois. C'est lui, l'inconnu qui m'avait secouru l'autre soir ! Il se tient là, paisible au milieu de la pièce, comme si son apparition soudaine était tout à fait naturelle. Paniquée, j'analyse rapidement la situation, il est grand, plutôt musclé et surtout plein d'assurance. A côté, je ne fait pas le poids, je suis une jeune femme qu'on pourrait facilement qualifier de frêle et mes escarpins à talons limitent sérieusement mes possibilités de défense. Je regarde autours de moi et saisis la première chose qui me passe sous la main en guise d'arme, en l'occurrence une longue règle de mathématique en bois, abandonnée là par un prof peu consciencieux.

- Que voulez-vous ? Lui dis-je. Je brandie la règle comme une épée, mais malgré tout, ma voix n'est pas très assurée. Quand à lui, il ne semble absolument pas menacé par mon attitude belliqueuse mais au contraire, reste impassible. Il se contente de me regarder avec son demi-sourire. Il ne semble pas vouloir me répondre et son attitude m'énerve au plus haut point. Sans le vouloir, la pression et la peur accumulées ces derniers jours lâchent d'un coup et je me mets à parler sans le vouloir vraiment.

- Vous voulez me menacer ? Me dire que personne ne me croira jamais ? Me faire peur ? Puis après un court silence je rajoute d'une voix étouffée, à peine audible:

- Me tuer ? Il s'approche de moi lentement et la seule chose à laquelle je suis capable de penser c'est « Ho mon dieu, je viens de lui donner une terrible idée ». Pourtant il finit par s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de moi.

- Je venais juste voir si vous alliez bien, me dit-il de sa voix grave et calme. Cela me rassure instantanément, comme lorsqu'il m'a pris la main quelques jours plus tôt.

- Physiquement ou émotionnellement ? Mais évidemment, cela suppose que j'allais bien émotionnellement parlant avant tout ça, et d'après mon thérapeute, c'est un sujet tout à fait discutable, et ce depuis longtemps ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui sourire pendant mon petit monologue. Il sourit à son tour et s'approche lentement de moi. Instinctivement, je recule d'un pas, mais il se contente de me prendre doucement la règle des mains.

- Je pense que vous irez bien, me dit-il.

- Ça se voit que vous n'avais jamais enseigné au lycée ! Dans vingt minutes je dois commencer _The Crucible_ avec deux douzaines d'adolescents, et honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir leur dire.

- Et bien, pourquoi ne pas commencer par leur dire que c'est une allégorie du maccartisme ?

- Est-ce une manière subtile de me suggérer de ne rien dire ? Je me sens nerveuse tout d'un coup. Je rajoute précipitamment :

- Parce que cela n'arrivera pas, je ne répéterais rien. On me prendrait pour une folle de toutes façons … Il ne dit rien mais me ressert son petit sourire mystérieux en me rendant ma règle. Alors que je le vois se diriger vers la sortie pour disparaître encore une fois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Derek.

- Jennifer !

Il ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner et me laisse seul au milieu de la salle de classe.

Je m'assis à mon bureau, totalement perdue. Il n'avait répondu qu'à une partie de ma question seulement, il s'appelle Derek. C'est un bon début mais cela ne répond pas au million d'interrogations qui se bouscule dans ma tête. Et pour commencer, est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance ? Il a été réellement charmant avec moi jusque là, sans compter le fait qu'il m'a sauvé la vie. Mais je sens qu'il peut être tout à fait dangereux, ne s'était-il d'ailleurs pas débarrassé des deux créatures qui m'attaquaient ? Et était-il venu pour prendre de mes nouvelles comme il l'avait prétendu, ou pour vérifier que j'avais bien tenue ma langue ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça et je me sens terriblement fatiguée. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et ferme les yeux un instant. Mais la sonnerie qui marque le début de ma classe retentit bruyamment, ne me laissant aucun moment de répit. Les premiers élèves commencent à s'installer.

- « Bonjour à tous » …

###

La journée m'a semblé interminable, les élèves ne m'ont pas écoutés, et je me suis montrée incapable de reprendre le dessus. La visite de Derek ne m'a absolument pas aidé à y voir plus claire, bien au contraire. C'est donc exténuée que je commence ma dernière heure de cours :

- Ok tout le monde … Je sais que c'est la dernière heure de la journée et pour être honnête, je veux aussi sortir d'ici. Ma petite introduction à fait mouche, ils semblent avoir compris que dès que le travail serait terminé, nous serions tous libérés. Je commence à distribuer le texte sur lequel nous allons travailler pour en finir au plus vite. Malheureusement, je vois de l'agitation au fond de la salle, un certain Scott discute avec les jumeaux, Aiden et Ethan. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la police, je préfère les laisser faire pour l'instant et marquer le nom de l'auteur au tableau : Charles Dickens. Mais avant que j'aie pu commencer le cours, Aiden se lève en furie et cours hors de la salle, suivis de près par son frère qui tente de le retenir. Ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée ! Je me lance à leur suite, à mon tour suivie par une bonne partie de la classe, attirée par l'odeur du scandale. Des bruits de moteurs se font entendre et attire de nombreux curieux dans les couloirs, mais j'arrive à me frayer un chemin et retrouve enfin Aiden. J'en crois à peine mes yeux, il vient de faire entrer sa moto dans le lycée ! Épuisée, je ne cherche même pas à comprendre pourquoi, et surtout _comment_, il à fait entrer cet engin ici.

- Tu dois être en train de te moquer de moi ! Tu réalise que cela va aboutir à une suspension ?

Il me jette un regard surpris, non mais à quoi s'attendait-il quand il à eu cette idée de génie ?! Je disperse la foule et fait savoir à mes élèves que le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui, quand à moi, je ne suis pas prête de rentrer à la maison, je dois encore m'occuper d'Aiden et aller trouver le Directeur. Le calme de ma petite ville natale commence sérieusement à me manquer …

* * *

Voilà le retour du mystérieux/sexy sauveur ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La review est la pour vous, n'hésitez pas, ça aide beaucoup d'avoir une opinion sur mon travail :)

Xo


	4. Chapitre 3 : True feelings

Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, mais j'avoue que j'ai adoré l'écrire, vous allez rapidement comprendre pourquoi ;)

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! *sad*

* * *

- Chapitre 3 : True feelings are the one we deny -

Cela fait une semaine que j'ai vu Derek pour la dernière fois et mes sentiments à ce sujet sont toujours terriblement partagés. Je profite de mon weekend pour y réfléchir, au lieu de corriger mes copies, à la terrasse d'un café. Le soleil montre enfin ses premiers rayons et je ne regrette pas ma robe légère, quel délice après ce long hiver ! Je me trouve donc là, à rêvasser sur les dernières dissertations de mes terminales, en tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Mon regard perdu à du attirer l'attention car j'entends une voix m'appeler :

- Jen ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elles sont si mauvaise que ça, ces copies ? Je me retourne et aperçois Tiffany en train rire aux éclats devant mon air si sérieux. Tiffany, 25 ans tout comme moi, habite la région depuis toujours, son tempérament lumineux m'a tout de suite plus et nous nous sommes rapidement rapprochées. Il faut dire que c'est tellement facile de lui faire confiance avec son sourire angélique ! J'ai rencontrée cette petite brune pétillante à ce même café où elle est serveuse. Elle a pourtant fait de brillantes études d'histoire, mais la vie le nez dans les bouquins est trop ennuyeuse pour Tiffany, ce petit boulot est pour elle l'occasion d'économiser assez pour réaliser son rêve, voyager. Comme à son habitude, elle me redonne le sourire et me permet de lui répondre en riant :

- Une catastrophe ! Si tu voyais ça tu serais horrifiée … Celui là à confondu les deux seuls livres qu'il a lu cette année, explique moi dans quel monde il est possible de confondre Charles Dickens et Harper Lee ?! Est-ce que je suis une si mauvaise prof que ça ?

- Attend, je vais nous chercher de quoi nous remonter le moral ! Tiffany disparaît quelques minutes et revient avec deux grands verres de thé glacé. Elle s'assoit en face de moi :

- Cadeau de la maison, si les copies deviennent pires, j'irais nous chercher quelque chose de plus fort, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, mais je te promets que si je trouve pire, je démissionne ! Nous rigolons toute les deux, mais elle prend soudain un air plus grave :

- Jen, plus sérieusement, tu es sure que tout va bien ? Je trouve que depuis quelques jours tu as l'air anxieuse.

- C'est vrai que je suis un peu tendue ces derniers temps …

- Un peu tendue ? Doux euphémisme Jen ! Tu regardes constamment derrière ton épaule, je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire Tiffany, je suis sans doute un peu surmenée au boulot, je t'ai bien raconté l'histoire de la moto ? Mais ça va mieux, je reprends le dessus, ne t'inquiète pas ma Belle ça ira !

- Tu es sure qu'il y a que ça ? Quand je t'ai vu en début de semaine, tu avais l'air complètement perdue … Comme je ne répondais pas, la petite brune entreprend de me questionner :

- C'est à cause du boulot donc ? Tu as eu des problèmes à cause de la moto ?

- Non même pas, mais Aiden à été exclu pour une semaine.

- Une semaine seulement ! S'étonne Tiffany.

- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est peu, mais il a quelque chose de menacent cet ado, je me demande si le proviseur n'a pas eu peur de prendre des mesures plus restrictives …

- Oui, c'est étrange effectivement. Enfin, si ce n'est pas un problème de boulot, c'est quoi qui te met dans tout tes états ? Un homme ? Elle me lance un regard complice et se rapproche de moi, prête à écouter mes confidences. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, c'est ma seule amie ici et j'ai envie de me confier, mais comment lui expliquer ? Je peux lui parler de Derek, peut être aura-t-elle des conseils à me donner, mais je ne peux absolument pas lui dire comment on s'est rencontré ! Pendant mes tergiversations, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rougir et Tiffany à sauter sur l'occasion pour me bombarder de questions :

- « Je le savais, je le savais ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Tu l'as rencontré où ? Au boulot ? Ça fait longtemps ? Il ressemble à quoi ? Et …

- Doucement, on se calme ! Je suis obligée de l'interrompre, ne serais-ce que pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle.

- Allez, sois pas cruelle, racontes-moi ! Sa supplique me fait rire, alors je ne résiste pas et commence à lui raconter :

- Ne t'emballe pas surtout, je le connais à peine ! Mais je peux déjà te dire qu'il est brun, très beau, et à mon plus grand désespoir, très mystérieux. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il s'appelle Derek.

- Ho la la ! Quand est-ce que tu le revois ton beau brun ? me demande Tiffany avec enthousiasme.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas si il a envie de me revoir …

- Pour ça il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'être fixée.

- Ha bon ? Et c'est quoi ta recette miracle ?

- Pour savoir s'il a envie de te revoir, il faut simplement … le revoir ! Elle éclate d'un rire malicieux.

- Tu ne m'avance pas vraiment, lui dis-je en souriant, mais merci de m'avoir écouté.

- Mais c'est normal Jen ! Tu peux compter sur moi. Bon, je dois retourner travailler, sinon le patron va crier, me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Bisous, à bientôt ! C'est vrai que je ne suis pas vraiment plus avancé, étant donné que je ne sais absolument pas comment revoir Derek, mais discuter avec Tiffany m'avait du bien, je peux regarder ça avec beaucoup plus de légèreté désormais.

###

Lundi matin, 8 heure 30, je retrouve mes collègues devant la machines à café pour discuter un peu avant de prendre les cours. Bizarrement, l'épisode de la moto d'Aiden m'a attiré la sympathie de bon nombre d'entre eux, je suppose que ma réaction ferme leur avait enfin prouvé de quoi je suis capable ! J'aborde donc cette semaine avec beaucoup plus de sérénité que la semaine passé, et ce weekend ensoleillé ainsi que ma conversation entre filles avaient été bénéfiques pour mon moral. La journée ce passa sans incident, et c'est soulagée que je quitte le lycée pour rejoindre ma voiture.

###

_La chute avait était terrible, j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang et j'avais probablement plusieurs os de cassés. Le processus de guérison s'est mit lentement en marche mais la douleur était atroce. Je sens que je ne pourrais plus supporter ça très longtemps, que je peux m'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. J'arrive à marcher tant bien que mal mais la douleur me fait perdre tout mes repères. Je ne sais pas où aller. Il faudrait que je trouve Scott, mais je ne voudrais pas que l'autre meute lui tombe dessus à cause de moi. Je ne sais pas où aller. Je ne sais pas à qui faire confiance. Je ne sais pas où aller … Reprends toi ! Si j'ai bien appris une chose, c'est que quand on ne peut se fier à personne, on peut toujours s'appuyer sur son instinct. Je me cale contre un mur de brique, aspire une grande goulée d'air frais pour me calmer et chasser la douleur qui me perfore. Tous mes sens sont en éveil, je tente de me repérer. Ça y est, je reconnais les lieux, je suis à côté du lycée. Mon ouïe sensible m'apprend que quelqu'un se dirige sur le parking. Mais je reconnais ce pas, cette odeur ! Je suis sur que c'est elle, et mon instinct me dit que je peux lui faire confiance. De toutes façons, l'heure n'est plus aux hésitations, je sens ma vue se brouiller et le sol tanguer sous mes pieds. J'entends la portière se refermer, il faut absolument que je l'atteigne avant qu'elle parte. Je parviens enfin à sa voiture, j'arrive à poser ma main sur sa vitre pour attirer son attention, je me rends compte que j'y laisse une trace sanglante …_

###

J'ouvre ma portière et m'installe tranquillement. Alors que je m'apprête à m'attacher, une main surgit dans mon champ de vision et s'abat sur ma vitre. J'ai un mouvement de frayeur, qui se transforme en cri quand je réalise que cette main est pleine de sang. Je me rapproche de la vitre et découvre avec stupeur le propriétaire de cette main, c'est Derek ! Ho mon dieu, que dois-je faire ? Je le vois s'effondrer par terre et je sors précipitamment de ma voiture. Je m'agenouille auprès de lui, il est dans un état lamentable. Son beau visage est exsangue et tuméfié, ses vêtements sont déchirés et ensanglanté, il s'est évanouis et ne respire que faiblement. Je suis paniqué, mon cerveau refuse de répondre, que dois-je faire ?

###

_Je vois son visage affolé à travers la vitre, je ne voulais pas lui faire peur. C'est la seule chose à laquelle je suis capable de penser, je ne veux pas l'effrayer, je ne veux pas qu'elle est peur de moi … Je veux lui parler, la rassurer, mais déjà un voile noir tombe doucement devant mes yeux et je me sens glisser au sol. La dernière chose que je vois avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, c'est son visage, pale et inquiet au dessus du mien._

* * *

Voilà, encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce qui vous a plu, ce qui vous a moins plus aussi ...

Xo


	5. Chapitre 4 : Come Closer

Hello !

Voilà pour le chapitre 4, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement !

* * *

- Chapitre 4 : Come Closer -

Ho mon Dieu ! Je sens la panique reprendre le dessus tandis que j'appuie sur la pédale de l'accélérateur. Je prends la route principale à toute vitesse en me dirigeant vers l'hôpital. Je n'ai jamais conduis aussi vite, mais Derek est sérieusement blessé. J'ai réussis tant bien que mal à le hisser à bord de ma voiture et il gît, inconscient, sur ma banquette arrière. Je jette constamment des regards anxieux vers lui pour m'assurer de son état, mais cela rends ma conduite absolument incertaine. Alors que je venais juste de me retourner pour la énième fois je me rends compte que ma voiture file droit vers le bas coté, et ce n'est que grâce à un grand coup de volant que je nous évite les tonneaux. Paniquée, j'arrête ma voiture sur le bord de la chaussé. Alors que je reprends mon souffle pour calmer mes nerfs, j'entends un râle rauque monter de la banquette. Je détache ma ceinture en vitesse, sort de la voiture et en fait le tour pour vérifier l'état de Derek. Il respire difficilement, j'en déduis qu'il a une ou plusieurs côtes de cassées, malgré tout, il tourne la tête vers moi.

- Jennifer … Dit-il à voix basse.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, je suis là, tout va bien se passer, je vais te conduire à l'hôpital. Je fais tout mon possible pour paraitre rassurante et sure de moi, mais l'affolement pointe dans ma voix.

- Non, pas l'hôpital ! En dépit de ses blessures, son ton était ferme, comme quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude d'être obéit.

- Comment ça, « pas l'hôpital » ?! Tu es affreusement blessé, je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état.

- … Chez moi … Amène-moi chez moi. Je ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital. Son souffle est court, comme si ces quelques mots l'avaient épuisé. Alors, contre toute attente, j'accepte de le conduire chez lui et en me laissant guider par ses faibles indications.

###

Il me fait suivre la route qui mène en centre ville et me demande de me garer devant un grand et vieux bâtiment industriel en briques rouge. Sa silhouette est inquiétante au clair de lune, je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner mais je sors de la voiture. Derek n'arrive pas à se lever seul, et c'est aux prix d'immenses efforts que je parviens à l'extirper du véhicule. Je dois le soutenir jusqu'à la porte, il se tient à peine et presque tout son poids repose sur moi. J'ai du mal à ne pas flancher, chaque pas me semble être le dernier que je sois capable de faire. J'arrive devant une lourde porte métallique avec un loquet compliqué, mais je parviens enfin à entrer. Son état semble s'empirer, il est de nouveau proche de l'évanouissement.

- C'est une mauvaise, très mauvaise idée. Je devrais t'emmener à l'hôpital.

- Non, pas l'hôpital. Sa voix se fait de plus en plus faible, et je m'inquiète sérieusement de son état de santé. A bout de force, je le sens s'appuyer d'avantage sur moi.

- Derek, je n'en peux plus, je ne peux plus te porter. Je suis en train de te perdre ! Malgré tout mes efforts, mon corps lâche et il heurte lourdement le sol. Je m'agenouille à côté de lui, ne sachant quoi faire pour l'aider. Je ne cesse de répéter son prénom pour qu'il reste avec moi. Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés, je reprends mon souffle et arrive à le tirer jusqu'à son lit, au milieu du loft. Je soulève son tee-shirt en lambeaux pour voir ses blessures.

- Ho mon Dieu … Devant l'étendu des lacérations sur son torse et son abdomen, je n'ai pu retenir un hoquet d'horreur.

- C'est mauvais à quel point ?

- Pour être honnête, le « ho mon Dieu » aurait du être pour ton physique incroyable, mais seulement si on ne tient pas compte du fait que tu saigne du sang noir …

Je suis dans un état de panique total pour ce quasi étranger, il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que se soit. Je suis incapable d'imaginer le pire, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Depuis cette nuit où il m'a sauvé la vie au lycée, j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose nous relie. Quelque chose d'aussi étrange et inattendu que de fort. Je ne peux m'appesantir sur le sujet car je vois soudain ses yeux se fermer et il se met à convulser légèrement.

- Derek ? Ho mon Dieu, tu n'es pas en train de mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Derek, s'il te plait, ne meure pas. Puis il arrête de bouger, et en dépit de tout mes effort, j'imagine le pire.

- Derek ! Je colle mon oreille contre son torse et c'est avec un immense soulagement que j'entends son cœur battre.

- Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que j'imaginais notre premier rendez-vous … dis-je dans un soupir.

###

Je crois qu'il s'est endormi. Il n'a pas bougé quand j'ai nettoyé ses plaies avec une serviette imbibé d'eau tiède. Je le laisse récupérer, mais je préfère rester près de lui en cas de rechute. Je profite de cette accalmie pour faire le tour de son loft. Le plafond très haut repose sur des murs de briques rouges brutes. Une large fenêtre donne sur la rue adjacente, très calme à cette heure de la nuit. Le mobilier minimaliste est dans le plus pur style industriel, comme s'il s'était contenté d'ajouter un grand lit et un canapé au centre de la pièce, sans rien changer d'autre. Je m'approche de la table posée près de l'immense fenêtre. Elle est recouverte d'un amoncellement de plans et de papiers. Curieuse, je soulève une grande feuille et trouve un livre. C'est avec surprise que je découvre son titre, _The Crucible_, le livre dont on avait parlé tout les deux ! Pensive, je me retourne vers la fenêtre et mon regard se perd dans le vague. Est-ce que je peux y voir une sorte de signe ? Ce lien que je sens, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il le sent aussi ? Ou est-ce que je suis en train de me faire des films ? C'est tout de même vers moi qu'il s'est tourné quand il a eu besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui ! D'un autre côté, je le connais à peine …

Mon monologue intérieur est interrompu quand j'entends Derek tenter de se lever. Il s'assoit difficilement sur le bord du lit et la grimace que cet effort lui arrache me fait trembler.

- Tu es sur que tu veux faire ça ?

- Je droit retrouver les autres. Ils pensent que je suis mort.

- Peut être que c'est une bonne chose … Il me lance un regard perplexe et je tente de m'expliquer.

- Tu sais combien de personnages dans la littérature utilise une fausse mort à leur avantage ? J'arrive à le faire sourire et continue sur ma lancée.

- Tu as déjà lu _Les Misérables_ ? _Le Conte de deux cités_ ? … _Roméo et Juliette _? Je vois son visage se refermer.

- Ils ont besoin de savoir.

-As-tu la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel tu te trouve ? Tu es comme une plaie ouverte géante, j'ai du mal à me convaincre que tu n'es pas mort. Il semble alors se résigner. J'en profite pour m'agenouiller à ses pieds et je ne suis plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. La lumière de la lune cisèle ses traits, ses cheveux noirs et ses sourcils épais assombrissaient son visage, mais je sais, pour en avoir été témoin, que l'esquisse d'un sourire pouvait le transformer. Troublée, je préfère parler :

- Tu n'as aucun pansement ou aucune sorte de trousse de secours que je pourrais utiliser. J'ai vérifié.

- En général, je n'en n'ai pas besoin.

-Comment pouvons-nous te soigner alors ? Il me ressort son petit sourire mystérieux et me répond :

- On attend. Mais, encore une fois, son regard se fait plus grave :

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

- Pourquoi ça ? Je demande un peu vexé.

- Parce que tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais rien sur moi.

- Peut être que j'ai des pressentiments sur toi.

-Ça ne doit pas être les bons. Tout le monde autour de moi … Tout le monde finit par être blessé.

- J'ai déjà était blessée

- Pas de cette manière. Je ne veux pas qu'il me repousse, je ne supporte pas cette idée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'empêcher de disparaitre à nouveau de ma vie mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas l'endurer. Alors, pour le retenir, je fais ce dont je rêve depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Je m'approche doucement de lui et il reste d'une immobilité parfaite lorsque j'effleure ses lèvres des miennes. Je m'arrête, haletante, mon front posé contre le sien, regrettant presque mon audace devant son manque de réaction. Mais à mon grand soulagement, il finit par me rendre mon baisé. Tout semble soudainement prendre un sens, comme deux pièces d'un puzzle qui se retrouvent. Ma main caresse son visage, les siennes explorent doucement mon dos et mes hanches. Il se fait d'abord hésitant, puis peu à peu oublie sa retenue. Ses mains se font plus pressantes et il commence à défaire les boutons de ma robe légère. En dépit de la vague de désir que je sens monter, je n'ose pas le toucher, ses blessures sont encore impressionnantes et j'ai peur de lui faire mal. Il doit sentir mon appréhension car il se fait soudain plus tendre, il saisit mes mains qui se perdent dans les siennes puis, les porte à ses lèvres. Son front appuyé contre le mien, il me fixe de son regard gris intense :

- Tout va bien se passer, me dit-il de sa voix basse et grave. Il pose doucement mes mains sur son torse nu et la raison fait place à l'avidité. Cette fois je le laisse déboutonner ma robe, ses mains glissent le long de mon corps traçant sur ma peau des trainés de feu. Mes doutes s'envolent un à un, je suis désormais sure que l'attirance physique est réciproque, mais quand est-il de cette attache que je ressens de manière beaucoup plus confuse ? Le nez de Derek effleure alors l'arête de ma mâchoire, pour laisser ensuite ses lèvres courir le long de mon épaule et je perds totalement le fil de mes pensés. Au diable mes questions ! J'aurais largement le temps d'y penser plus tard …

* * *

Le rapprochement entre Jen et Derek est plus qu'évident maintenant, mais cela va-t-il durer ? La suite au prochain épisode ;)

N'hésitez pas à me 'reviwer' !

Xo


	6. Chapitre 5 : Calm before the Storm

Et voici le chapitre 5 !

Une petite accalmie dans la vie compliquée de notre Jen, qui reste incapable de se poser des questions :)

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

* * *

- Chapitre 5 : Calm before the Storm -

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux au petit matin, j'ai d'abord du mal à me souvenir de la nuit passée. La lumière du soleil entre à flot par une large fenêtre et me fait perdre tout mes repères. Mais je reconnais rapidement la main qui caresse mon épaule et me blottie alors dans les bras de Derek.

- Bonjour, me dit-il en souriant.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui.

- Je crois que je survivrais ! Je me retourne vers lui pour le contempler, ses blessures d'hier avaient presque entièrement disparues. Du bout des doigts, je suis le contour des vagues cicatrices encore visibles, barrant son torse et son abdomen.

- Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Derek, tu semblais mourant il y a de ça quelques heures ! La surprise fait monter ma voix dans les aigües, je ne comprends pas comment une telle chose peut être possible.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais jamais besoin de pansements. Sa réponse laconique et un peu sèche me laisse perplexe.

- Mais enfin, tu peux comprendre que j'ai envie de réponse ! Tu débarques, à l'article de la mort, tu me demandes de t'aider, sans faire appel à de vrais médecins bien entendu, et il faudrait que je t'obéisse sans poser la moindre question ? Je me redresse du lit sous le coup de la colère, il semble un peu choqué de ma réaction, on ne doit pas lui parler souvent sur ce ton …

- Calmes toi Jen, je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus. Je suis désolé, mais moins tu en sais, moins tu es en danger. Jen, il m'a appelé Jen. C'est fou comme le simple emploi de mon surnom a pu faire vaciller mes fermes résolutions et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire devant son air inquiet.

- Quoi, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Malgré cette question, ma colère c'est envolée, je continue : Je me suis pourtant montrée fiable la nuit dernière ! Et même plus que ça il me semble … Il sourit à son tour et m'attire dans ses bras.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la confiance, je n'ai pas peur _de_ toi mais peur _pour_ toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, les personnes autours de moi finissent par être blessées. Je ne supporterais pas qu'on te fasse du mal. Ses dernières paroles me désarçonnent et me font frissonner, il ressert alors un peu plus son étreinte.

- Ceux qui t'ont blessé pourraient s'en prendre à moi ?

- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu n'as rien à craindre, je te protégerais quoi qu'il se passe. Et pour briser la solennité de ses mots, il ajoute sur un ton plus léger : C'est bien ce que je fais la nuit de notre rencontre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien, je suppose que cela suffit pour l'instant, je te fais confiance. Comme pour changer définitivement de sujet, les mains de Derek recommencent à tracer des lignes de feu sur ma peau. Sa tactique d'évitement fonctionne à merveille, je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer et je me laisse emporter par cette vague de désir brulant.

###

Cette fois, c'est la sonnerie du réveil qui m'a tiré du sommeil. Je suis seul dans le lit et je ne vois Derek nulle part, j'en profite pour remettre rapidement ma robe. Je ne tarde pas à retrouver Derek, en suivant l'odeur de café frais. Mon cœur rate un battement quand j'entre dans la petite cuisine. Il avait fait le petit déjeuné pour deux, mais ce qui me coupe littéralement le souffle c'est de remarquer qu'il a simplement enfilé un jean, sans s'être donné la peine de faire de même avec un t-shirt.

Après avoir pris le petit déjeuné, chose très difficile, je quitte Derek, le manque de volonté venant des deux côtés, mais je suis déjà très en retard et ma journée s'annonce chargée. On est toujours sans nouvelles de M. Harris, le professeur de chimie, et on m'a demandé de le remplacer. La chimie me semble à des années lumières de la littérature et je ne sais même pas par où je vais commencer. En plus de ça, je dois passer chez moi pour me changer, mais rien ne pourra entamer ma bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Pas après une nuit pareille ! Quand je rejoins enfin la salle de chimie, les élèves sont déjà installés et étonnamment, se retournent vers moi, attentifs.

- Bonjour. Comme vous le savez tous, M. Harris est toujours porté disparu … Je veux dire, malade. Enfin bref, je le remplace pendant que nous espérons et prions tous pour un remplaçant plus qualifié pour prendre ma place. Bien, commençons !

Je ne suis pas être d'une grande aide pour élèves, mon niveau de chimie étant à peu près nul, alors je leur distribue une série d'exercices, priant pour ne pas avoir à faire face à des questions. Je me retrouve donc assise au bureau, désœuvrée. Je ne peux pas empêcher mon esprit de dériver vers Derek. Je repense à notre conversation de ce matin, car même si j'ai cédé pour cette fois-ci, je ne renonce pas à connaître la vérité un jour. Sa guérison subite est le plus intrigant, mais si je réfléchis bien, ce n'est pas le plus effrayant de ce qui m'est arrivé ces dernières semaines. J'avais bel et bien vu deux « hommes-loups », faute de meilleur mot, et je serais morte s'il n'y avait pas eu Derek. D'ailleurs, comment avait-il fait, seul face à ces deux bêtes? Je suis stupéfaite de ne m'être jamais posé la question. J'avais été trop obsédée par ma peur de cette nuit, et par lui, soyons honnête ! Je ne sais rien sur lui, je ne sais même pas_ qui_ l'a blessé. Et pourtant je sens plus que jamais ce lien entre nous, me séparer de lui, ne serait-ce que pour la journée, m'est été pénible. Je me rends compte que je ne supporterais pas de le voir à nouveau blessé. La force de ces sentiments me fais peur, tout avait été tellement rapide …

###

Après une journée de cours intensifs qui m'a semblé une éternité, je sors enfin du lycée et récupère Tiffany pour une sortie entre filles. Les bavardages légers me font le plus grand bien mais à peine sommes nous installées à la terrasse de notre restaurant favoris qu'elle commence à me cuisiner.

- Alors, dis-moi, tu ne vas pas me forcer à te supplier ? Tu l'as revu ton beau brun ? Elle trépigne d'impatience, et le vin aidant, je finis par lui avouer :

- Oui, hier soir !

- Un rendez-vous ? Mais c'est formidable !

- Un rendez vous, pas exactement … Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

- Ho, j'en connais une qui n'est pas rentrée chez elle hier soir ! Elle me lance un clin d'œil et nous rigolons toutes les deux. Malgré tout mes aveux, elle ne peut pas se retenir de me poser encore une question :

- Mais tu pense que c'est sérieux entre vous ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne pourrais pas te dire pour l'instant, mais c'est … Intense. Voyant mon trouble, Tiffany a le tact de ne pas continuer son interrogatoire. La soirée se termine donc tranquillement, entre éclats de rire, petits plats et verres de vin.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, il n'est pas très long, mais Jen va vite devoir redescendre de son petit nuage ... La suite au prochain épisode !

Xo


	7. Chapitre 6 : Wolf Pack

Voilà le chapitre 6 !

Un chapitre plus que mouvementé vous allez rapidement vous en rendre compte, à partir de là, la vie de notre Jen va être totalement bouleversée (ne va plus du tout suivre la série) mais je ne vous en dit pas plus ;)

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !

* * *

- Chapitre 6 : Wolf Pack -

Quand je souhaite finalement bonne nuit à Tiffany, la soirée est déjà bien avancée. Je décide alors de rentrer à pieds, conduire ne serait pas prudent. Je frissonne, la température à rapidement chuté malgré une chaude journée. Je fais les quelques mètres qui séparent le restaurant de mon immeuble sans encombre. Arrivée devant la porte, je me mets à chercher mes clés dans les profondeurs de mon sac, la lumière faiblarde dispensée par les lampadaires de la ville rendant ma tache plutôt hasardeuse.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ? La voix grave et le ton sarcastique me font sursauter. Dans la pénombre j'ai du mal à distinguer les traits de mon interlocuteur, mais je finis par reconnaître Aiden accompagné de son frère Ethan, les jumeaux tous deux élèves en deuxième année au lycée.

- Ho, bonsoir les garçons. Merci mais ça ira, vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous, il commence à être tard … Je suis interrompue par leurs rires.

- Mademoiselle Blake, c'est vous qui auriez mieux fait de ne pas sortir ce soir. Le ton se fait alors beaucoup plus menacent et une peur viscérale s'empare de moi. J'essaye malgré tout de faire bonne figure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Aiden ? Mais ma voix peu assurée me fait perdre le peu de crédibilité qu'il me restait.

- Je veux simplement dire que vous allez devoir nous suivre. Nous avons … Comment dire ? Nous avons un compte à régler avec une certaine personne, et on nous a dit que vous pourriez nous être utile. Qu'insinuaient-ils ? Ces deux ados pourraient-ils être ceux qui ont fait du mal à Derek ? Je tente de protester, mais ils m'empoignent chacun un bras et me forcent à avancer, mes pieds ne touchent plus sol. Je tente de me débattre en donnant des coups de coude, mais leur poigne est ferme, ils semblent à peine le remarquer. Comme les jumeaux continuent de m'entrainer dans un dédalle de ruelles sombres, je décide de me servir de ma tête, devant l'échec cuisant de mes muscles.

- Lâchez-moi immédiatement ! Je tente de prendre un ton confiant et qui ne souffre aucune réplique, comme on me l'avait appris à l'école, pour encadrer des jeunes.

- Si vous me lâchez et que vous me laissez rentrer chez moi, je peux oublier cette histoire, sinon c'est l'exclusion définitive pour vous deux ! Comme ils ne répondent toujours pas, je tente alors une autre approche :

- Lâchez-moi ou je hurle ! J'attire enfin l'attention d'un des jumeaux, impossible de dire lequel dans l'obscurité. Il se retourne vers moi et je vois lentement son visage se transformer. Des crocs sortent de sa bouche et ses yeux se mettent à luire d'une lumière rouge tout à fait effroyable.

- Non, vous ne ferez pas ça Mademoiselle, dit-il dans un grognement grave. Mon sang se glace. Ils font partie de ces bêtes que j'ai vues, de ces loups qui en ont après Derek. Je me laisse alors entrainer sans plus opposer de résistance, j'ai maintenant conscience de ne pas faire le poids, seule, face à ces monstres. On s'arrête enfin derrière un immeuble que je ne reconnais pas tout de suite, une femme sort de l'ombre et s'adresse à mes agresseurs. Je me rends compte qu'elle est comme eux, tout en elle dégage une menace, de ses crocs à ses pieds nus, pourvu de griffes acérées.

- Bien joué. Laissez-moi voir à quoi ressemble le talon d'Achille de notre … ami. Elle s'approche de moi et saisis mon visage entre ses doigts griffus, elle tourne ma tête sans ménagement pour pouvoir m'observer.

- Ha, c'est fascinant comme un regard d'ange peut rendre vulnérable un homme …

- Kali, tu as coupé le courant ? Demande abruptement un des jumeaux. La femme lance un regard agressif aux deux garçons :

- Deucalion ordonne, j'exécute, dit-elle avec un feulement mauvais. Je ne comprends rien à cet échange, mais quand ils me trainent violemment vers l'issue de secours pour entrer dans l'immeuble, je me fige d'effroi. Je me rends finalement compte de l'endroit où nous sommes et où ces escaliers nous mènent, inéluctablement. Les battements de mon cœur s'affolent. Nous nous dirigeons vers le loft de Derek.

Je me sens désemparée, je sais qu'il est en danger, mais je ne peux rien faire. Je suis impuissante. L'ascension des escaliers continue inexorablement et les larmes envahissent mes yeux. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'ils puissent lui faire du mal. Je prends soudainement conscience du fait qu'il m'est indispensable, que je ne me sentirais en paix que s'il est à mes côtés pour la partager. Quelle ironie du sort de s'en rendre compte dans cet escalier glauque accompagné de ces brutes ! Nous arrivons finalement au dernier étage, celui de Derek, les jumeaux me repoussent dans un coin, pour que je ne sois pas visible s'il ouvre la porte. Je remarque alors l'eau qui ruisselle de tout les côtés, obnubilée par ma peur, je n'avais rien aperçus. Mais la voix cruelle de Kali me tire de mes réflexions :

- Alors ma Jolie, ça va être ton moment ! Surtout sois convaincante, tu n'as pas envie que je me mette en colère, n'est-ce pas ? La brune me fixe de ses yeux rouge terrifiants. Devant son air suffisant, ma détresse se mue en colère, je la hais. Mes mains tremblent. Sans que j'en aie réellement conscience, je me jette sur elle, mais avant que j'aie pu l'effleurer, elle m'assène un coup de poing au creux de l'estomac. La violence de l'impact me plie en deux, je recule de plusieurs mètres avant de m'effondrer par terre. Je me recroqueville sur le sol, le souffle coupé par une douleur terrible. Alors que je peine à retrouver mon souffle, elle me dit :

- Obéis et ne tente rien de stupide à l'avenir ma Jolie. Son ton condescendant me rend folle, mais je suis incapable de bouger. Pendant que je tente de reprendre mes esprits, Kali change de cible et s'acharne sur la porte pour la faire céder. Quand elle finit par entrer, elle s'adresse à mon amant qui l'attendais de l'autre côté de la lourde porte :

- Je dois être honnête Derek, quand Ennis est mort, je me suis dis : je vais juste le faire. Te trouver et te tuer. Où que tu te sois. Et puis, je me suis souvenu comment tu t'entourais d'adolescents, te … cachant derrière eux. Alors je me suis dis : « Qu'est-ce qu'une fille doit faire pour t'avoir à elle toute seule ? » Je ne comprends même pas de quoi elle parle, je suis perdue, que peut-elle reprocher à Derek ? Sans même un regard, les jumeaux me saisissent une nouvelle fois, et m'entraine à l'intérieure du loft pour une entrée théâtrale. Le spectacle sous mes yeux me saisis une nouvelle fois d'horreur.

###

_Au moment où je la vois entrer dans la pièce escortée par ces deux loups, la haine monte en moi, m'aveugle. Ils ont osés. La seule chose à laquelle je suis capable de penser c'est « Non, pas _elle_ ! ». Je lui avais promis de la protéger, je ne veux surtout pas l'impliquer dans mes histoires sordides. Elle a l'air terrifiée, il faut que j'agisse. C'est alors que je comprends cet air de panique sur son visage, c'est de ma faute, c'est moi. Mon visage. Elle ne m'a jamais vu comme _ça_._

###

Le loft est complètement inondé, il n'y a aucune lumière et les reflets de la lune sur l'eau donnent une teinte encore plus irréaliste à la scène. Au milieu de la pièce se tiennent trois hommes, dont Derek, mais il ne ressemble plus au jeune homme charmant que j'ai quitté ce matin. Son visage est celui d'une bête, ses yeux sont du même rouge que celui de mes agresseurs. Il est comme eux. Mes jambes tremblantes lâchent et sans la prise des jumeaux je me serais encore une fois écroulée. Un des garçons, qui me semble être Ethan, porte ses griffes à mon coup. Kali se retourne vers Derek :

- Toi et moi Derek ou ils la tranchent en deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu penses que tu peux me battre seul à seul ? Derek fait alors signe aux deux jeunes derrière lui de se retirer. Il accepte le défi pour me sauver.

- Je vais t'arracher la gorge. Avec mes dents, lui répond-t-il sauvagement. Sa voix est pareille à un grognement de loup. Il s'élance alors sur Kali. La lutte est terrible, aucun des deux ne semble être capable de prendre réellement le dessus, les coups sont tellement rapides que j'ai du mal à distinguer leur mouvements dans la pénombre. Les grognements sont assourdissants et me terrifient. En pleure, je tente de me libérer, mais les jumeaux sont bien trop fort pour moi. A chaque mouvement que je fais, je sens les griffes s'enfoncer dans ma gorge. J'entends soudain un coup plus fort que les autres, je ne peux m'empêcher de crier son nom. Ma gorge me brule, mais ce n'est rien comparé à la panique qui s'empare de moi. Plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance sauf la vie de Derek. Il tombe plusieurs fois, il semble en très mauvaise posture, je me débats encore plus fort mais rien y fait. Je suis inutile et je vais voir mon amant mourir sous mes yeux.

Un mouvement infime me redonne espoir, un des jeunes alliés de Derek reçoit un message. Je reconnais alors Isaac quand il fonce sur moi et profite de l'effet de surprise pour me sortir des griffes des jumeaux. Il m'éloigne du loft inondé et me protège de son corps. Une seconde après ce sauvetage héroïque, une onde électrique se répand dans l'eau et électrocute les loups qui s'y trouvaient. Derek s'y trouvait. Kali profite alors de sa faiblesse pour pousser l'autre adolescent vers Derek, vers ses griffes acérées. Elle s'adresse encore une fois à lui avant de quitter la pièce, mais je ne comprends pas. Mon cerveau ne peut plus enregistrer. Je suis sous le choc, ce jeune homme est en train de se vider de son sang. D'autres arrivent, je reconnais certains de mes élèves, tous en train de pleurer leur ami. Mais je suis comme paralysée, incapable de détacher mes yeux de Derek. Son visage transpercé par le sentiment de culpabilité et cette douleur, profonde et sincère, que je devine dans ces yeux … Le trop plein d'émotions accumulé ces dernières heures se fait alors ressentir et s'abat comme une chape de plomb sur mes épaules. Le voir ainsi me rend folle. C'en est trop, la pression, la fatigue et la peur ont raison de moi. Je m'affaisse contre un mur, mes muscles ne supportent plus mon poids, je sombre et heurte brutalement le sol.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que vous êtes prêt a vous accrocher pour les prochains, parce que Jennifer n'est pas au bout de ses malheurs !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, la review est votre amie ;)

De mon côté, j'ai bien avancé cette fiction, les prochains chapitres sont en cours de correction, vous devriez les avoir rapidement. Je peux déjà vous dire que je pense faire à peu près 10 chapitres en tout pour cette fiction mais que j'ai pleins de nouvelles idées ! Et encore une fois, un grand merci à **June** pour son regard critique qui m'a beaucoup aidé, profitez en pour aller lire ce qu'elle fait : **JunexSheWolf**, je suis une grande fan de son travail, elle écrit merveilleusement bien !

Xo.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Going Down

Hello !

Je vous poste le chapitre 7, donc qui ne suit plus du tout la série, j'espère que ce changement vous plaira :)

**Note de l'auteur** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas *malheureusement*

* * *

- Chapitre 7 : Going Down -

Je prends lentement conscience des ténèbres qui m'entourent, je ne discerne rien. Aucune lumière, aucun bruit, seulement la solitude. Je me sens vraiment mal, avec l'impression de flotter hors de moi-même. Je dois faire un énorme effort de concentration, ne serait-ce que pour aligner des pensées cohérentes. Une douleur sourde se diffuse à l'intérieure de mon crane, je crois que je préférais l'inconscience. Mais dans ce brouillard, je finis par entendre un bip régulier et je perçois cette odeur si particulière, aseptisée. Je suis à l'hôpital.

Il me faut m'y reprendre à deux fois mais je parviens à entrouvrir les paupières, tout est flou. En revenant à moi, je reprends peu à peu conscience de mon corps, lourd douloureux, tout cela me parait irréel. Sauf _lui_. Je me concentre alors sur le gris acier de ses yeux, m'ancre à son regard, me concentre sur sa voix grave qui me murmure des paroles que je ne suis pas en mesure de comprendre. Mais je me sens couler à nouveaux, la dernière chose que je perçois avant de m'évanouir c'est son visage, déchiré.

###

Je me réveil enfin, la tête un peu plus claire, et la première chose que je fais, comme un reflex de survie, est de chercher son regard. Il n'est nulle part. La seule personne présente dans ma chambre est un docteur. Quand il se rend compte que je l'observe, il m'adresse un sourire bienveillant.

- Enfin de retour parmi nous, me dit-il gentiment. Je suis le Docteur Bennett, c'est moi qui m'occupe de vous et je peux dire que vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur Mademoiselle Blake ! Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bien, enfin je crois. En tout cas, mieux que je ne l'ais été. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici Docteur Bennett ?

- Trois jours, vous avez fait une belle chute ! Mais tout ira pour le mieux maintenant, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

- Que c'est-il passé ? J'ai du mal à remettre mes souvenirs dans l'ordre …

- C'est normal dans un premier temps, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous avez fait une chute dans les escaliers de votre immeuble et vous êtes sévèrement cognée la tête, un de vos voisins a appelé les pompiers. Bien, je vais vous laisser vous reposer désormais, c'est la meilleure chose que je puisse vous prescrire ! Je repasserais plus tard pour vos derniers examens et nous verrons si vous êtes en état de sortir.

Il me laisse alors seule dans la chambre, un peu perplexe. Derek a du inventer cette histoire de chute pour expliquer mes blessures, mais je me demande où il est en ce moment. Je m'inquiète pour lui, il a vécu un véritable cauchemar. Une infirmière me sort alors de mes pensées moroses :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Maggie, je suis votre infirmière, je viens vérifier vos point de sutures. Elle inspecte délicatement la plaie au sommet de mon crâne. Tout me semble en ordre Mademoiselle.

Ses gestes précautionneux, son air doux et son visage angélique m'inspirent confiance et j'ose lui demander :

- Avez-vous rencontrez le jeune homme qui est venu me rendre visite ? Ne vous aurez-t-il pas laissé un message pour moi ?

- Non, je suis désolée, pas de jeune homme. Votre seule visite a était celle d'une jeune fille, une certaine Tiffany si je ne me trompe pas. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai entendu que votre mère était en route, son vol à eu du retard d'après votre amie.

- Vous êtes sure ? Je suis persuadée de l'avoir vu quand je me suis brièvement réveillée.

- Vous avez reçus un sacré choc à la tête Mademoiselle Blake, se sont des choses qui peuvent arriver, vous _penser_ l'avoir vu, mais je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas le cas, me dit Maggie le regard compatissant.

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais ce que me dit l'infirmière me bouleverse, je pourtant sur de ce que j'ai vu, mais il n'est pas venu. Je comprends pourquoi, il traverse une période terrible, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir abandonnée. Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, des larmes inondent mes yeux et des spasmes douloureux agitent ma poitrine.

- Il est l'heure de retourner au pays des rêves, me dit doucement Maggie. Elle s'empare alors d'une seringue et me la plante dans la saigné du coude. Je m'enfonce encore une fois dans l'obscurité.

###

Je me réveil une nouvelle fois dans ma chambre à l'hôpital, le mobilier est impersonnel, spartiate. Je frisonne dans ce décors froid. Mais au fur et à mesure que ma vue s'adapte à la lumière, j'aperçois une silhouette familière sur un fauteuil près de mon lit. Voir un visage connu est une véritable bénédiction !

- Maman, tu n'aurais pas du prendre l'avion pour venir me voir … Mais je suis quand même ravie que tu l'ai fait.

Elle me sert dans ses bras avec tendresse et malgré des signes évidents de fatigue, elle semble soulagée.

- Ho ma chérie ! Tu m'as fait tellement peur … J'ai passé toute la nuit ici, ton père et moi étions dans tous nos états.

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. L'infirmière m'a donné quelque chose pour dormir, mais à part ça, je suis à peu près en bon état.

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, me dit-elle d'un ton sévère. Il n'y a que toi pour faire une chose pareille, et si on ne t'avait pas retrouvée ?

- Ne penses pas au pire, heureusement, un voisin est passé par là et a prévenu les secours. Je souris intérieurement en pensant à Derek, mon mystérieux sauveur !

- En faite c'est ta concierge qui t'a retrouvée en faisant le ménage dans l'immeuble. En parlant de ça, maintenant que je suis rassurée sur ton état, je vais aller la remercier. Dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu ce passer si elle n'avait pas était là ! Je repasserais te voir en fin d'après-midi.

Elle m'envoie un baiser et disparaît aussi rapidement qu'elle est apparut, en me laissant avec mes interrogations. Pourquoi Derek n'était-il pas encore passé me voir ? Et surtout, pourquoi m'aurait-il laissée inconsciente dans l'escalier, sans même appeler les pompiers ?! Tout cela n'a pas de sens, il a du lui arriver quelque chose, je ne vois pas d'autre explications.

###

Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin eu le droit de quitter l'hôpital. J'ai retrouvé tristement mon petit appartement en centre ville. Ma mère est repartie depuis hier, Tiffany travail aujourd'hui, mon chat me fait la tête et je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle de Derek. Je me sens terriblement seule et dire que je m'inquiète pour Derek est un doux euphémisme ! Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi il m'évite. C'est parce que j'ai vu son vrai visage, et que de ce fait il me doit quelques explications ! Des bribes de souvenirs me reviennent, tout cela reste encore flou et ténu. Mais une chose est certaine, même s'il m'a caché sa véritable nature, ce qui nous unis est plus fort. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Je suis épuisée de tout ce questionnement, autant mentalement que physiquement après les doses d'antalgique que j'ai du supporter ces derniers jours. De plus, je souffre constamment de migraines depuis ma « chute », selon le Dr. Bennett, elles auraient déjà du se calmer … Je m'écroule sur mon lit mais la douleur m'empêche de dormir.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce changement :)

Xo


	9. Chapitre 8 : 'No Remedy for Memory'

Voilà le chapitre 8 !

Un chapitre très dur pour Jennifer ... J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de l'écrire ! J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira :)

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Jeff Davis !

* * *

- Chapitre 8 : 'No Remedy for Memory' -

La nuit, c'est le plus dur. Les volets restent fermés, je ne peux plus observer le parc. Je dois donc me forcer à me tenir dans mon lit, et c'est à ce moment là que reviennent les souvenirs. Mes souvenirs … Ou ce que je _crois_ être mes souvenirs, selon les médecins. Ils me parlent de choc, de commotion cérébral, de dépression ... Aucun de ces prétendus spécialistes n'est capable de mettre un nom sur ma « maladie ». Selon le Docteur Wallace, mon psy, je serais même une mythomane extrêmement douée. Je me demande comment j'ai pu en arriver là.

###

**_Trois mois plus tôt_** : _Cela fait trois jours que j'ai quitté l'hôpital mais la douleur lancinante qui me martèle le crane ne me quitte pas. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même et je passe mes journées à hanter mon appartement. Je ne supporte pas de ne plus travailler, mais je dois bien avouer que j'en suis incapable. Ce qui m'anéantit le plus c'est de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de mon amant. J'ai pourtant ravalé ma fierté et arrêté d'attendre qu'il ne m'appelle en premier, j'ai plutôt inondé ça messagerie de textos, submergé son répondeur de messages … Rien n'y fait, mon portable reste désespérément silencieux. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il appréhendait de venir me voir après que je l'ai vu se transformer, mais désormais, j'avais peur que d'une chose, c'est que cette meute adverse lui soit tombée dessus. Je suis morte d'inquiétude et je n'arrive pas à me raisonner, je devrais rester au lit, attendre que ma migraine se calme, mais je ne peux pas. Dès qu'il s'agit de Derek, je deviens irrationnelle. C'est donc sur un coup de tête que je décide d'aller le trouver chez lui, je m'habille laborieusement d'un simple jean et d'un pull, et une paire de Converses aux pieds. Avec ma vue brouillée et ma tête proche de l'explosion, je préfère ne pas prendre ma voiture, je vais sans doute le regretter, mais c'est plus prudent._

_Chaque pas est une torture, les battements de mon cœur résonnent dans mes oreilles en amplifiant la douleur. C'est à bout de force que j'atteins enfin l'immeuble de Derek et à ce moment là, gravir les escaliers me semble presque insurmontable. La souffrance est telle que je vois des éclaires apparaitre dans mon champ de vision. Sans la rampe pour me soutenir et l'inquiétude pour Derek qui me pousse vers lui, je n'aurais jamais réussi. J'arrive sur le pallier de son appartement, et l'inquiétude reprends le pas sur la douleur. Je m'appuie de tout mon poids contre la lourde porte en métal et le spectacle que je découvre de l'autre côté me glace le sang._

_Le loft est désert. Les rares meubles qui avaient été installés n'y sont plus. Je ne comprends pas. Malgré tous mes efforts, le sens de cette scène m'échappe. Si Derek avait été attaqué, qui aurait pris la peine de déménager ses affaires ?! La seule explication possible me fend le cœur, le réduit en mille morceaux : il est parti sans me dire un mot, sans aucune explication. Il ne m'accorde pas plus d'importance qu'à un coup d'un soir, une fille qu'on rencontre en boite et qu'on ne prend pas la peine de rappeler … Je me sens stupide, comment ai-je pu croire une chose pareille ?_

_Avec le désespoir, la douleur revient, encore plus puissante, comme victorieuse. Je me lève tant bien que mal et reprend l'escalier. Chacun de mes muscles me demandent grâce, mais je suis encore loin de chez moi. Livide de fatigue et de désillusions, c'est en m'agrippant aux murs, courbée en deux, que je rejoins la rue. Les bruits de la ville me touchent de plein fouet, comme amplifiés. S'en est alors trop pour moi, j'ai l'impression que mon crane explose face à cette trop grande pression. En larme, je porte mes mains à ma tête alors que je retombe dans l'obscurité._

###

Les rayons du soleil pointent au travers des volets, les infirmières commencent à s'agiter dans les couloirs, encore une journée dans ce monde de fous qui démarre. J'ai l'impression de revivre encore et toujours la même journée : Judith est la première à entrer dans ma chambre, elle ouvre les rideaux et s'assure que je prenne bien mes cachés. Puis j'ai le droit à une demi-heure d'intimité pour me laver et m'habiller sommairement avant mon rendez-vous quotidien avec le Dr Wallace. Tous les jours ce brave homme tente de me persuader que ce que j'ai vécu n'est pas réel, que je dois arrêter de pleurer un homme qui n'existe pas. Et j'essaye. Vraiment. Le problème c'est que l'Amour ne se loge pas dans la tête, mais plutôt dans le cœur, et même si ma tête me dit d'écouter bien sagement le Dr Wallace pour enfin reprendre le court de ma vie, mon cœur refuse de se faire à l'idée …

Ensuite c'est l'heure du repas, une nourriture infecte dans un self impersonnel, surveillé par des infirmières vigilantes qui recomptent tous les couteaux à la fin de chaque service. Après, chaque patient à droit à une heure et demie de pause, c'était mon moment préféré de la journée, une sorte de répit. Mais le Dr Wallace m'a privé de visite et m'a confisqué mes livres, il a peur que cela n'alimente trop mon imagination. A la place je passe mon temps à regarder le parc, un grand parc en bordure de forêt, je l'observe en espérant sortir de mon ennui.

Vient enfin le dernier moment de la journée, la réunion de groupe. Ils appellent ça la thérapie par la parole, j'appelle ça de la torture ! Je suis censée parler de mes problèmes et de mes progrès quotidiens à de parfaits inconnus. J'en suis incapable. Tous les jours donc, l'animatrice gribouille sur son carnet en parlant de mon manque de coopération d'un air désapprobateur. Et Judith vient refermer les volets pour une nuit où je dormirais à peine, me replongeant dans ce que je pense être mon passé.

###

**_Trois mois plus tôt_**_: J'ouvre les yeux, la douleur est toujours présente, mais plus discrète. Désorientée, je mets un moment à comprendre où je me trouve : l'hôpital, pour changer. Un homme est assis sur la chaise en face de mon lit, mais ce n'est pas celui que j'espérais. Il est petit et d'âge mure, mais malgré tout, plutôt élégant. Il surprend mon regard et se présente :_

_- Bonjour Jennifer, je suis le Dr Wallace. Vous vous êtes évanouie dans la rue il y a deux jours, vous êtes au Mercy Hospital. Je suis psychologue, mes collègues m'ont demandé de vous faire passer une évaluation, tout le monde s'inquiète pour vous, me dit-il avec douceur._

_- Une évaluation ? Je ne comprends pas … _

_- Il faut que vous compreniez que tout votre entourage ainsi que vos médecins sont très inquiets. C'est votre deuxième séjour à l'hôpital en très peu de temps et quand on vous a retrouvé inconsciente, vous déliriez. Le scanner montre une commotion assez importante et je suis là pour vérifier si vos capacités mentales ne sont pas trop touchées. Dites moi, que faisiez-vous dans cette partie de la ville, seule ?_

_- Derek … Je me rendais chez Derek._

_- Derek ? Qui est cette personne, un ami ? Il ne fait pas parti de la liste de vos proches que j'ai rencontrés pour mon étude préalable._

_- Hale, Derek Hale, nous nous sommes fréquentés quelques semaine avant mon accident._

_- Bien. Pouvez vous m'indiquer où il habite s'il vous plait ?_

_Je griffonne alors son adresse sur un bout de papier et le tends au Docteur :_

_- Vous savez, je crois qu'il m'a quitté, ce n'est pas très important …_

_- Ce sera à moi d'en juger Mademoiselle. Je vous laisse vous reposer._

###

Et voilà comment je suis passé de prof d'anglais déjantée mais respectée à mythomane désespérée. En effet, le docteur Wallace n'a trouvé aucun Derek Hale à l'adresse que je lui ai donné et d'après le Sheriff Stilinski, le seul Derek Hale de la ville a disparu sans laisser de trace après avoir été innocenté d'une accusation pour meurtre. Selon mon psy, j'aurais monté cette histoire de toutes pièces pour attirer l'attention, l'autre solution étant que la commotion ais endommagée irrémédiablement mon cerveau et que je ne sois plus capable de distinguer le réel, du fantasme. Je ne sais même pas quelle solution est la meilleure (ou la moins pire), les deux sont assez pathétiques. Je suis perdue entre ce que je crois avoir vécu et ce que j'ai rêvé. Le fait est qu'il n'y a aucune preuve tangible de _son _existence. Heureusement que je n'ai pas raconté au Dr Wallace que je pensais avoir été attaquée par des _loups-garous_, il ne me laisserait jamais sortir d'ici sinon !

Lors de ma dernière séance, le psy m'a appris que j'étais ici depuis trois mois. Le choc a était rude à encaisser. Après avoir regagné ma chambre, je me suis postée devant un miroir et c'est la personne que j'y ai vu qui m'a fait changer d'avis. En effet, je n'avais plus rien de la jeune femme que j'étais il y a quelques mois de ça : élégante, dynamique, passionnée par son travail … Je me suis vue blafarde, cernée et triste. C'est là que j'ai pris conscience de mon erreur, si ce Derek avait existé, si cet amour que j'ai cru ressentir était réel, je n'en serais pas là. Si un tel amour pouvait exister, mon amant ne m'aurait pas laissé dans cet endroit sordide. Je dois raconter ça au Docteur Wallace, je dois lui expliquer, je ne peux plus rester ici à attendre que les jours passent en regardant le parc. Je ne peux plus me laisser abrutir de médicaments et me morfondre, j'ai une vie de l'autre côté, une famille et des amis bien réels, eux ! Cette femme dans le miroir, ça n'est pas moi, et ça ne le sera jamais plus. Jennifer Blake est de retour.

* * *

Je dois bien vous avouer que je suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre, mais je me demande vraiment ce que vous en avez pensé, j'ai peur de vous avoir perdu avec mes histoires de 'fous' ! Bref, la review est faite pour vous ;)

Xo


	10. Chapitre 9 : Doubt is a part of faith

Hello ! Voilà le chapitre 9 pour vous :)

Encore un passage un peu compliqué pour Jen qui va prendre une terrible décision ... Je ne vous en dis pas plus !

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

- Chapitre 9 : Doubt is a part of Faith -

**Un mois plus tard** : Je me retrouve enfin devant le lycée ! Je suis sortie il y a quelques temps déjà, mais ma famille, de mèche avec les docteurs, avait jugé bon de me garder quelques semaines avec eux. Les retrouvailles avaient été intenses, mes parents ainsi que Tiffany étaient venus me chercher à la sortie de ce qu'ils appellent la _maison de repos_.

Ma vie a enfin repris un court à peu près normal. Mais me retrouver là, devant les porte de lycée, me rends terriblement anxieuse. Je ne sais pas comment mon absence à était expliquée, mais j'ai raté presque quatre mois de cours. La vérité c'est que je suis littéralement paralysée de peur, j'ai peur de revoir mes élèves, surtout un certain Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, ou encore les pires d'entre eux, Ethan et Aiden …

Je suis désormais certaine que cette histoire que j'ai « eue » avec Derek est le fruit de mon imagination détraquée, car si ce lien que j'ai cru ressentir avait existé, jamais il aurait pu me quitter. Ce lien allait au-delà de l'amour, des sentiments … C'était un besoin, oui, c'est comme ça que je l'avais ressentis. Un _besoin_ de l'autre. Bref, je sais que j'ai imaginé tout ça, je ne suis malheureusement pas une princesse de conte de fée, il va falloir que je m'y fasse !

Le seul point qui reste flou concerne un léger détail … _Les loups-garous_. Si effectivement une partie de ce que j'avais imaginé est vraie, je ne suis pas en sécurité en compagnie des jumeaux maléfiques. Et la cause de tous ces doutes est une légère cicatrice, une toute petite entaille à l'endroit où j'avais cru sentir les griffes de ces loups.

Malheureusement, je ne peux plus faire machine arrière. Je passe donc les grille en m'armant de courage, il y a quand même de fortes chances pour que j'aie inventé tout ça, non ? « Aller, sois raisonnable », je tente de me rassurer par tout les moyens, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sursauter lorsque je sens une main s'abattre sur mon épaule. Je me retourne vivement, complètement paniquée et me retrouve nez à nez avec le Coach Finstock.

- Mademoiselle Blake, je vous ai fait peur ? S'esclaffe-t il. Je tente de reprendre une contenance et de retrouver ma dignité.

- Oui, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir M. Finstock, comment allez-vous ? J'essaye de rester polie et surtout de ne pas lui coller ma main à la figure pour m'avoir fait une frayeur pareille.

- Ho je vous en pris, appelez moi Bobby, comme ça je vous appellerais Jenny ! Mais puis que vous me le demandez Jenny, ça ne va pas très bien, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis quelques mois …

Avec ses manières de goujat et ce surnom débile, je vois ce cher _Bobby_ venir à des kilomètres !

- Voilà, peu de temps avant votre _petit problème_, dit-il avec insistance, je voulais vous invitez à diner un de ces soirs. Vous en dites quoi ma Belle ?

Je dois faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas exploser de rire, mais je dois absolument rester polie, je ne veux pas gâcher mon premier jour !

- Écoutez, Bobby, je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée …

- Si c'est à cause de votre _petit problème_, ne vous inquiétez pas, les élèves ne sont pas au courant et je suis capable de passer au dessus …

Il n'est pas méchant, mais il commence vraiment à m'énerver celui là, avec son histoire de _petit problème_. Il est surement maladroit mais s'il le dit encore une fois, je crois que j'explose.

- Bobby, je l'interromps alors qu'il se noie encore dans les explications et les maladresses, Bobby je suis très touchée par votre proposition, mais j'ai encore besoin de beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de repos !

- Bien, je comprends Jennifer, je comprends … Son air de chien battu me brise le cœur, c'est vrai que j'ai été un peu dure avec lui.

- Mais je vous remercie Bobby, de votre … _délicatesse_. Son sourire de chiot perdu m'attendris un moment mais je décide d'en rester là. J'ai hâte de rejoindre mon bureau finalement !

###

A part l'épisode très gênant avec le Coach Finstock, enfin _Bobby_ comme je dois l'appeler maintenant, la journée s'est déroulée sans encombre. En effet, je n'ai eu aucun cours avec les deuxièmes années et comme je suis trop peureuse, je n'ai pas osé sortir de mon bureau. C'est donc soulagée que je rejoins Tiffany au bar où elle travail. Elle m'avait appelle un peu plutôt dans la journée, elle a une grande nouvelle à me faire, parait-il. Son enthousiasme étant contagieux, c'est impatiente que je la retrouve.

Dès qu'elle m'aperçoit, elle me fait de grands signes de bras, et un sourire éclatant éclaire son visage :

- Tiens assieds toi j'arrive ! Alors que je m'installe tranquillement en terrasse, elle part en trombe à l'intérieure du café, se débarrasse de son tablier et me rejoint presque en courant. Elle s'assoit sur le bord de sa chaise, incapable de se calmer.

- Ton enthousiasme et parfois dur à supporter, tu le sais ça ? Lui dis-je en souriant.

- Oui, mais c'est que c'est très important Jen ! Réplique-t-elle.

- Aller, dis moi tout, je suis tout ouïe. Je luis lance un clin d'œil et je la voie prendre une grande inspiration pour me déclarer d'une traite :

- J'ai enfin économisé assez d'argent pour partir, j'ai pris mon billet pour Sydney il y a deux jours ! La nouvelle me cause un choc, mon cœur se serre mais je me force à sourire pour ne pas la décevoir.

- Mais c'est formidable Tiffany ! Je suis tellement fière de toi ! L'Australie … Pour combien de temps ?

- Je n'ai pas pris de billet retour, pas encore ! Tu te rends compte Jen, je pars à l'aventure, dans deux petites semaines je serais à Sydney ! J'ai encore du mal à y croire …

- Tu vas tellement me manquer … A qui je pourrais raconter toutes mes petites histoires sans intérêts et qui me fera rire quand j'aurais envie de pleurer ? Oh, tu va terriblement me manquer.

- Si tu n'avais pas ton boulot au lycée, je t'aurais kidnappée et emmenée avec moi, me dit-elle pour me remonter le morale. Et puis il y a Skype, on restera en contacte !

- Oui, j'y compte bien !

- Bon, je dois t'abandonner, j'ai encore des millions de choses à faire pour préparer mon voyages, je n'imaginais pas que ça pouvait être si compliqué ! Mais promis on se revoit avant que je parte ! Samedi soir, un resto entre filles ?

- Avec plaisir, a bientôt. Je lui sourie et la regarde partir comme une tornade. La vie sera beaucoup plus triste ici, sans elle.

###

Cela fait une semaine que Tiffany est partie et j'ai déjà reçus trois cartes postales ! Elle ne cesse de me demander de la rejoindre et au vu des paysages paradisiaques que me font découvrir ses cartes, je ne suis pas loin de craquer. D'autant plus que rien n'a jamais était aussi sombre et lugubre que ma vie ici, en ce moment. Depuis mon face à face avec Scott, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer, je suis dans un état second, constamment en train de me poser des questions qui restent fatalement sans réponses.

**_Une semaine plutôt_**_: C'est mon premier cours avec les deuxièmes années, je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je suis dans un état de panique proche de l'hystérie. Me sachant incapable de faire un cours normal, je préfère distribuer un exercice et retourner à mon bureau pour observer la classe. A ma grande surprise, les jumeaux semblent s'être intégrés et ne pas être menaçant du tout. Je passe l'heure à me convaincre que cela aussi était le fruit de mon cerveau dérangé. Quand la sonnerie sonne enfin, je soupire de soulagement, comme si j'avais retenue mon souffle pendant toute l'heure sans m'en être rendue compte. Mais ce soulagement est de courte durée. Je voie le jeune Scott McCall se diriger vers moi._

- _Une question Scott ? Il attend que tous ses camarades soient sortis pour me répondre._

_- Je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles mademoiselle Blake._

_- Je vais bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Mais lui, comme moi remarquons que mon ton enjoué sonne faux. Il semble très embarrassé tout d'un coup, presque coupable. Il ouvre la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose mais se ravise._

_- Au revoir mademoiselle. Il tourne les talons, mais je suis trop intriguée, je le rattrape avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte._

_- Que se passe-t-il Scott ?_

_- Je ne peux rien vous dire, murmure-t-il nerveux. C'en est trop pour moi, je lui barre le passage de la porte et le toise avec mon regard le plus menaçant._

_- Ça suffit maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir ! Il semble déchiré mais finit par se résigner, il vérifie qu'il n'y est personne et ferme la porte._

_- J'ai promis de garder ma langue ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il n'a jamais voulu vous impliquer dans tous ça et je vous assure qu'il est dans le même état que vous. Mon cœur rate un battement, j'ai crue toute cette histoire derrière moi, j'ai crue pouvoir oublier._

_- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles Scott ?! De qui tu parles ?! Il reste muet face a mes questions, je le saisis par les épaules en hurlant, je ne supporte plus que tout le monde me mente, qu'on joue avec mes souvenirs, avec mes sentiments … Scott attends, stoïque, que je me calme. Il ne fait rien pour me retenir et je déverse sur lui toute ma rancœur. Mais subitement, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec le Proviseur Jenkins, rouge de colère._

_- Mademoiselle Blake ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?!_

Et je me retrouvée, encore une fois, cloitrée dans mon appartement, suspendue pour deux mois ! Avec ma tête pleine de questions, vivre en recluse est une véritable torture. Je ne le supporte plus. Je n'ai aucun moyen d'arrêter de penser. De qui Scott parlait-il ? Est-ce possible qu'il me parle de _lui_ ? Je n'ose même pas prononcer son nom tellement cela semble insensé. Je ne voie qu'une seule solution. Elle est un peu extrême mais j'ai deux mois devant moi. Je mets la main sur mon téléphone et compose un numéro tout en sortant ma valise. L'appareil coincé entre mon oreille et mon épaule, je vide le contenue de mes tiroirs pêle-mêle dans ma petite valise. Quelqu'un décroche enfin :

- Allo ?

- Allo, Tiffany, c'est Jen. Tu veux toujours m'accueillir ?

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça aide à voir où sont les erreurs et où sont les trucs un peu mieux ! Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vous poster le chapitre 10, sans doute après les vacances, je dois vous avouez que je suis en manque d'inspiration ces temps si, mais ça reviendra ;)

Xo


	11. Chapitre 10 : Brand New Start

Hello !

Et voici le dixième et dernier chapitre de ma petite fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il est très très court :D

**Note de l'auteur :** Les personnages et tout et tout, ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

- Chapitre 10 : Brand New Start -

J'ai pris cette décision sur un coup de tête, mais je ne regrette rien, cette ville devient toxique pour moi, je ne sais plus qui je dois croire, en qui je peux avoir confiance … La seule dont je suis sure, c'est Tiffany. Et elle est en Australie. La seule solution, c'est de sauter dans le premier avion direction Sydney et de profiter de vraies vacances avec elle ! Un peu exagérée comme réaction, je m'en rends compte, mais j'ai besoin de décompresser un peu après tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Je descends difficilement les escaliers de mon immeuble avec mes valises. Je m'arrête à la loge de ma concierge pour lui confier Mallow, ses miaulements me fendent le cœur mais je peu difficilement l'emmener avec moi. Il est minuit passé, c'est un miracle d'avoir réussis à trouver un taxi à cette heure tardive, mais je suis maintenant installée à l'arrière et quitte la ville, sans regret, direction l'aéroport.

###

_La lune éclaire la route d'une lumière argentée, le silence règne en maître dans cet endroit isolé. Dominant la scène, un grand loup observe, immobile, en haut d'une colline. Tout semble calme, le loup, imperturbable, attend. Un bruit se fait entendre dans le lointain, une voiture. Ses phares lacèrent l'obscurité et la quiétude de l'instant. La voiture passe et s'éloigne, il n'y a pas de regard en arrière, pas de demi-tours. _

_Quelque chose se brise, c'est le cœur du loup. Il hurle à la lune, fantomatique. Un long cri éraillé, grave et déchirant. La lune, immuable, reste de marbre face au loup._

###

J'arrive enfin à l'aéroport à quelques kilomètres de Beacon Hills. Même à cette heure, le hall est bondé, les gens vont et viennent, se retrouvent, se séparent. Je me mêle à la foule et tente de me repérer, chose rendue ardue par mon sens de l'orientation pour le moins incertain. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, je ne tiens plus en place. Je n'ai jamais pris de décision aussi spontanée, mais dans quelques heures je n'aurais plus rien d'autre à me soucier que de parfaire mon bronzage sur une plage australienne en compagnie de ma meilleure amie … Je regarde attentivement les panneaux d'affichage et cherche mon vol, mais je n'y comprends vraiment rien à toutes ces horaires changeantes ! Je me retourne et balaye des yeux le hall, à la recherche d'un agent qui pourrait m'aider. Les gens pleurent, les gens rient, se retrouvent ou cherchent leur chemin. Mon regard glisse sur ces voyageurs sans vraiment s'arrêter. Mais un visage capte mon attention, un visage que je pensais ne jamais revoir. Il se tient là, droit au milieu de la foule, ses yeux gris plantés dans les miens. Immobile, il semble attendre un signe de ma part. Le choc pour moi est réel, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je préfère détourner les yeux et me retourner doucement. Perdue, je fais marche arrière et m'éloigne de _ce_ que je viens de voir. J'en ai la tête qui tourne, à moins que se soit le bruit constant autour de moi ou encore la foule qui m'aspire. Ma valise pèse lourd au bout de mon bras. Je perds pieds quand cela me frappe de plein fouet, comme une évidence : je suis en train de fuir. Je me fige et me sens pâlir, une vague de froid m'envahit. Je fuis, encore une fois. Cette certitude me fait tanguer sur mes pieds. J'ai du mal à respirer, comme si les murs du grand hall de l'aéroport se resserraient autours de moi. Je m'assoie lourdement sur un banc en fer, mais qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ? Je ne peux pas me comporter en lâche à nouveau, c'est la seule chose dont je suis certaine. C'est la seule chose qui ressort du chaos de mes pensées. Je me relève tel un ressort, rattrape ma valise et je me dirige aussi vite que mes talons hauts me le permettent. La foule est dense et j'ai du mal à avancer, je dois jouer des coudes pour ne pas être entrainée à l'opposé de là où je veux aller, de là où j'ai _vu_ Derek.

Enfin je le retrouve, au même endroit, figé malgré la foule qui le bouscule. Chancelante, il me tend la main sans un mot pour m'éviter la chute. La tempête se déchaine autour de nous mais sa main dans la mienne m'ancre solidement sur la terre ferme. J'ose enfin relever les yeux vers lui, vers ce visage qui m'a tant manqué. Comment ai-je pu me convaincre, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, qu'il n'était pas réel ? Il ne parle toujours pas, moi non plus. Les mots semblent inutiles, nos retrouvailles à nous sont silencieuses. Nos yeux disent le reste, ils expriment la joie de se revoir et la souffrance provoquée par l'absence, la douleur causée par le manque. Je me rends compte que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir souffert de notre séparation. Son pouce caresse tendrement le dos de ma main. C'est le seul contact physique que nous échangeons, même si chaque cellule de mon corps me pousse vers lui, comme si j'avais été privée d'oxygène pendant trop longtemps. Pourtant nous restons tous les deux suspendu au milieu de ce hall d'aéroport bruyant, comme dans une bulle hors du temps. Un mot pourtant vient faire exploser cette bulle, un tout petit mot que je prononce comme à regret : Pourquoi ?

###

_La voir émerger de cette foule à quelque chose de magique. Je me rends compte que quand je l'ai quittée, c'est une partie de moi que j'ai laissé partir avec elle. Elle est sous le choc, elle ne pensait pas me revoir après tout ce que je lui ai fait endurer. Elle semble si fragile, si pale, que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui tendre la main. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux des siens, et ce que j'y lis me glace. J'y lis toute la souffrance et tous les doutes qu'elle a du traverser. A cause de moi. Je caresse le dos de sa main de mon pouce, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour l'apaiser. Je sens la question avant même qu'elle ne la pose grâce à ce lien indescriptible qui nous uni. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer, et même si j'y parviens, comment pourra-t-elle me pardonner ?_

###

Il bouge enfin et m'entraine doucement à l'écart, nous nous asseyons dans un café. Il hésite mais finis par me reprendre la main :

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer Jen …

- Simplement par le début, dis-je d'une voix douce, j'ai besoin de comprendre.

Il se tait quelques instants, il fuit mon regard, comme si avouer la vérité était au-dessus de ses forces.

- Je crois que je pourrais te donner mille bonnes raisons qui m'ont fait m'éloigner de toi, commence-t-il, ne serait-ce que mon monde est dangereux pour toi. J'ai de nombreux ennemis et tu es le moyen le plus sure de m'atteindre, cela fait de toi une cible constante. Mais la vérité c'est que j'ai eu peur Jen, je crois que j'ai préféré t'éloigner parce que j'avais trop peur de te perdre. Je te l'ai déjà dis, tout le monde autour de moi finis par être blessé, termine-t-il dans un murmure.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, est-ce que je serais capable d'effacer simplement ces derniers mois de ma vie pour lui pardonner ?

###

On pense souvent que les aéroports sont de simples lieux de passage, mais pour moi ça a été tellement plus. Ça a été un de ces moments charnières, un de ces moments qui façonne votre personnalité, bouleverse votre vie. La décision que j'ai prise ce jour là a changé ma vie. Mais j'ai également décidé ce jour là de ne plus me poser des centaines de questions. Je veux vivre l'instant présent, et pour le moment cela signifie d'arrêter de cogiter et profiter du soleil australien sur cette plage paradisiaque, de boire des milliers de cocktails avec Tiffany en parlant de tout et de rien et surtout, surtout, de profiter de chaque instant avec Derek.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cette fiction vous aura plus, que vous n'avez pas trop été déçus par la fin (je suis très fleur bleue en faite !), en tout cas n'hésitez pas à 'reviewer' :) Encore une fois un ÉNORME merci à **June** ( u/5162268/JunexSheWolf) sans qui je n'aurais pas écris une ligne !

Xo


End file.
